


What is That Thing?

by grumpyphoenix



Series: Brain Salad [27]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grumpyphoenix/pseuds/grumpyphoenix
Summary: Tony sees thethingin the sky over his morning coffee. Nope.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Series: Brain Salad [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1055951
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	What is That Thing?

**Author's Note:**

> A return to Brain Salad. 
> 
> Once again: Not beta read, very lightly edited by me. 
> 
> Prompt from: https://promptsforthestrugglingauthor.tumblr.com/post/616661870704771072/writing-prompt-1195

Tony’s super stylish and not at all over the top landing gantry has a lot of extra room. For fighting Loki, or the set of bistro tables and chairs that appeared one day. J.A.R.V.I.S. is remarkably mute about the subject of how they got out there, which of course he is. It’s not like Tony made him or anything.   
  
Anyway, he can have coffee and look out at the city while enjoying the sun, so whatever. At least he doesn’t go full “Dad” mode like Cap, reading an actual newspaper in slippers.   
  
No one is out here this early, so he can spread out. Coffee, blueprints, new ideas. Glancing up over his coffee cup, he looks up at the dark skies shifting to the predawn blue. An oblong... _thing_ bobs in the sky. Tony squints at it.  
  
There’s a yellow symbol painted on the side of it, and he just can’t see far enough to make it out. Tony closes his eyes, and then opens them up: Tada?  
  
Nope, still there. Tony rolls up his keyboard and goes to head back inside. It is officially too early to deal with whatever that is.  
  
Steve is leaning against the doorjamb, watching him flee, one eyebrow raised. 

“Ugh, what?”

  
Steve gestures with his chin at the thing. “Just gonna leave that there?”

He’s starting to get a headache, this stupid pressure right behind his eyes. “It’s a parade float. Or a zeppelin. Look, the city doesn’t tell us everything. Maybe it’s an ad campaign.” 

Steve snorts. “A zeppelin?” 

Bruce appears out of nowhere behind him. He’s also got a newspaper, but Tony never gives him shit about it. He just looks more like a dad, maybe. Maybe he just likes the irritable scrunch between Steve’s eyebrows every morning. He’s looking up at the thing from behind the glass, because Steve’s blocking the door. 

“I think,” he says mildly, “that thing reminds me of that cartoon clown guy in that movie we watched last week.” 

Steve chokes a little, and Tony throws up his hands. “See, it’s an ad campaign. Can I go inside now”  
  
Steve doesn’t move. Tony knows when the bee is in Steve's bonnet like this, that he’s not going to be able to move him either until he gets his way. 

“Fine.” Tony pokes him in the chest. “But I’m carrying you.” 

Steve’s self satisfied smirk follows him as the armor’s flying on and attaching. If he didn’t know better, he’d think Steve liked being carried around. 


End file.
